The one with St James Lily
by liddybouvier
Summary: Fics para o Catch The Snitch, da LJ, no 6V.


**The one that James asks her to a date.**

Lily tinha pensado em mil jeitos de tirar James da sua cola. Porque James era chato, irritante, metido e não sabia aceitar não como resposta e _ela só não conseguia mais suportá-lo_.

Nada, entretanto, parecia fazer efeito na confiança inabalável de James Potter. Ela tentou se direta, compreensiva, "o problema é eu, não você", tentou acabar com a auto estima dele, tentou baixá-la e chegou ao ponto de apontar todos os defeitos que ela tinha só para fazer James desistir.

Mas James Potter era forte, e ela não tinha idéia do que o faria desistir.

"E aí, Evans, semana que vem tem passei pra Hogsmeade."

James sentou-se ao lado de Lily na poltrona, erguendo as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para a ruiva.

_Tudo era mais fácil quando eu podia simplesmente mandá-lo para a casa da mãe_, Lily pensou. Mas não, ultimamente, James tinha se mostrado um ser humano decente – nada parecido com o _troll_ que ele era no quinto ano, e a ruiva ficava com pena de dispensá-lo assim.

"Pois é. Não sei se eu vou, sabe."

"Porque?" James perguntou, interessado, apoiando o braço no encosto da poltrona, ficando então quase encostado aos ombros de Lily.

"Eu.. hmm... Eu vou..."

"Já entendi. É só uma desculpa, não é?"

_Oh, essa foi fácil_, Lily pensou, sorrindo educadamente. "Pois é. Desculpe, James."

"Tudo bem, eu entendo." A ruiva suspirou, relaxando o corpo. Cedo demais. "Só queria saber o porquê de você nunca ter aceitado sair comigo. Sou tão ruim assim?"

Lily parou, sem saber o que falar – porque, bem, ela _não sabia a resposta_. No começo, durante todo o quarto e quinto ano, ela não aceitava porque James era um ogro. Mas o tempo passou e eles já estavam no final do sexto ano e James tinha se tornado um cara legal, se você ignorasse os surtos de egocentrismo que ele tinha as vezes.

"C'mom, Lily. Eu só quero saber isso." Ele a encarava com aqueles olhos castanhos e uma determinação que a assustou.

E bem, Lily nunca soube exatamente lidar com a pressão.

"Eu estou apaixonada por Sirius!"

"O que?" James praticamente gritou, engasgando com o ar e tossindo freneticamente; Lily deu tapas nas costas do garoto, dividida entre rir e entrar em pânico – porque, bem, ela tinha certeza que, assim que se recuperasse, James ia ter um ataque. Que não demorou muito. "Como assim você está apaixonada por Sirius? Você nem conversa com ele, Lily! Quer dizer, nenhum de vocês dois gosta muito um do outro! Como isso é possível? Não acredito... ah, eu vou matar aquele cachorro! Aposto que ele ficou jogando aqueles cabelos na sua cara! Maldito exibicionista!"

"James..." A ruiva começou, com a intenção de falar que aquilo era brincadeira e que ela não queria causar nenhum assassinato, mas James parecia não ouvir.

"Ah, mas eu vou contar isso pro Remus! Ah se vou. Aí sim, Sirius vai ver. Aquele palhaço, fica se exibindo por aí como se fosse o cara mais gostoso de Hogwarts e-"

"James..."

"Até parece! Puff! Eu nun-"

"ERA BRINCADEIRA!" Ela falou por cima da voz dele, que se calou na hora, abaixando o rosto.

"Eu... eu... ficaria feliz se você não comentasse nada disso com Sirius. Ou Remus."

"Hm... tudo bem."

"Então você não quis sair comigo por nenhum motivo? Apenas porque era eu?"

_Droga_, Lily amaldiçoou, olhando pra James e tentando não demonstrar o nervosismo – desde quando ela ficava nervosa perto de James mesmo?

E, mais uma vez sem pensar, Lily só piorou as coisas. O problema era que dessa vez, ela estava contando a verdade.

"Eu estava apaixonada por Severus."

James arregalou os olhos e não disse nada dessa vez; Lily não sabia exatamente se isso era bom ou ruim, mas não gostou nada da expressão que James estava adquirindo.

"Você ainda gosta dele, Lily?"

"N-não." Ela murmurou, sem saber exatamente porque estava sentindo aquele frio na barriga que não devia estar lá.

"Então não há mais motivos para não aceitar sair comigo."

"Talvez."

"Lily Evans, você quer ir comigo à Hogsmeade na próxima semana?"

"Ok!"

"Tudo bem, então." E com isso, James Potter se levantou e foi sentar se na mesa que Remus e Peter dividiam.

E Lily ficou lá, sem saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido, mas com um sentimento estranhamente alegre dentro de si.

**xXx**

Postada para o Catch The Snitch, da LJ, no 6V.

Eu provavelmente vou odiar essa fic depois – escrevi ela em um pulo e resolvi postar sem betagem mesmo. Não me odeiem, ok?


End file.
